Queen of Mean (Trixie Lulamoon version)
Queen of Mean is a song performed by Trixie Lulamoon, as she expresses her jealousy over Aria Blaze, for being Captain Planet's girlfriend in Super Hero Taisen All-Star: Unified Heroes vs. New Blood Tribe. Story After she earns her mother's scorn, Trixie is in her room, as she sadly draws a picture of herself and her ex-boyfriend, Captain Planet at the Battle of the Bands. When he choose Aria Blaze over her, making her angry, jealous and heartbroken. She imagines herself as the villain of New Earth, as she uses the Dark Emerald and became Another Wizard Infinity Style. Lyrics :(Trixie Lulamoon's house, nighttime) :(We see Trixie Lulamoon in her room, sadly drawing herself and her boyfriend, Captain Planet at the Battle of the Bands, when he decided to be with Aria Blaze) :Trixie Lulamoon: crying Why did he choose her over me? tearfully It's like he dosen't even know me anymore! crying :(Lavender Lace and Fuchsia Blush watched Trixie Lulamoon crying in her room) :Lavender Lace: Poor Trixie. :Fuchsia Blush: I even feel bad for her. Come on, Lavender. Let's meet up with Derpy's bandmates. :Lavender Lace: Okay. :(Lavender Lace and Fuchsia Blush leaves Trixie alone) :Trixie Lulamoon: crying :Sunflower Spectacle: (in Trixie's head) echoing A lifetime of planning gone. Our family status gone. Trixie, you were supposed to be his girlfriend and you let him slip through your fingers. :Trixie Lulamoon: weeps :Lulamoon ::I'm so tired of pretending ::Where's my happy ending? ::I followed all the rules ::I drew inside the lines ::I never asked for anything that wasn't mine ::I waited patiently for my time ::But when it finally came ::He called her name ::And now I feel this overwhelming pain ::I mean, it's in my veins ::I mean, it's in my brain ::My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train ::I'm kinda like a perfect picture with a broken frame ::I know exactly who to blame ::I never thought of myself as mean ::I always thought that I'd be the Queen ::And there's no in-between ::Cause if I can't have that ::Then I will be the leader of the dark ::And the bad ::Now there's a devil on my shoulder ::Where the angels used to be ::And he's calling me the Queen ::Being nice was my past time ::But I've been hurt for the last time ::And I won't ever let another person take advantage of me ::The anger burns my skin, third-degree ::Now my blood's boiling hotter than a fiery sea ::There's nobody getting close to me ::They're gonna bow to the Evil Queen ::Your nightmare is my dream ::Just wait until they fall to my wicked schemes ::I never thought of myself as mean ::I always thought that I'd be the Queen ::And there's no in-between ::'Cause if I can't have that ::Then I will be the leader of the dark ::And the bad ::Now there's a devil on my shoulder ::Where the angels used to be ::And he's calling me the Queen of Mean (Calling me, calling me) ::The Queen of Mean (Calling me, calling me) :The Dark Emerald: ' voice Trixie. ::(Calling me, calling me) :Lulamoon ::The Queen of Mean :The Dark Emerald: ' voice Trixie. :Lulamoon ::Something's pulling me ::It's so magnetic ::My body is moving ::Unsure where I'm headed ::All of my senses have left me defenseless ::This darkness around me (The Dark Emerald: ' voice, laughs evilly) ::Is promising vengeance ::The price that I'm willing to pay is expensive ::There's nothing to lose ::When you're lonely and friendless ::So my only interest is showing this princess ::That I am the Queen ::And my reign will be endless!!! :Another Wizard Infinity Style Watch: Infinity Style! :(Trixie Lulamoon transformed into Another Wizard Infinity Style) :Wizard Infinity Style ::I want what I deserve ::I want to rule the world ::Sit back and watch them learn ::It's finally my turn ::If they want a villain for a Queen ::I'm gonna be one that they've never seen ::I'll show them what it means ::Now that I am that ::I will be the ruler of the dark and the bad ::'Cause the devil's on my shoulder ::Where the angels used to be ::And he's calling me the Queen of Mean (Calling me, calling me) (Calling me, calling me) ::The Queen of Mean (Calling me, calling me) ::I want what I deserve! Trivia * Trixie Lulamoon continues to express her jealousy over Aria Blaze, for being with Captain Planet in the Battle of the Bands. * While Trixie seems mentally sound, aside from her thirst from revenge, during this number, as the film progressed, she grows crazier and crazier until being separated from the emerald. Gallery Sonic and the dark emerald by tmntsam-d9gcqld.jpg|The Dark Emerald D3t14jTUwAE-PJ0.jpg|Trixie Lulamoon's Another Wizard Infinity Style Watch Ddgnia8-a1b78d2b-6a7b-41a2-96ee-774bb9876d55.png|Another Wizard Infinity Style See Also * King of Mean Category:Songs Category:Anti-Heroes' Songs Category:Villain Songs Category:Crossover Songs Category:Crossovers